


Warming Up

by Angry_Amaterasu



Category: Oddity (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Sex, Smut, they just care about each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Amaterasu/pseuds/Angry_Amaterasu
Summary: Travis and Zack take shelter from the merciless weather. Travis just wants to sleep, but Zack? Well, intentional or not, he has other plans...
Relationships: Travis/Zack (Mother 4)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this contains incest. The tags are right there, so if you skipped past them, now's your last chance to leave.

Travis and Zack were stuck in a shed for the night.

They had planned to go out camping, but the weather very suddenly switched from mild and slightly windy to stormy with gallons of water pouring down on them. They managed to find refuge in a tool shed before getting completely soaked, and after warming up for a bit and talking by a small, canned campfire, decided they'd have to stay the night and sleep.

Travis had no problems falling asleep. He always slept quickly, like flipping a switch. His slightly damp clothes didn't bother him much either, and although the hard, wooden floor of the shed wasn't the most comfortable thing he's ever had to sleep on, he was out like a light almost immediately.

One thing that confused him however, was when he was woken up by something warm surrounding him. He was still half asleep and kept his eyes closed. The warmth began to move an arm around him and he realized it was just his brother, most likely sleep hugging him again. Travis assumed he was feeling a little cold, he only wore a slightly wet tank top and some slightly less wet pants after all. This was fine, he could use the extra warmth.

He was ready to doze off again, but what kept him awake was the feeling of Zack's hand moving down his back, grabbing his butt and giving it a little squeeze. Travis was caught off guard by this, but he did his best to not make any noise and still appear asleep. That plan backfired when Zack began to lazily shove their crotches together as he breathed heavily into Travis hair. Travis made a small noise at the sudden intimate contact and immediately cursed himself for it in his head. Zack's smell and the feeling of both their growing bulges rubbing against each other made every bone in his body just want to give in already – but his head told him sleep was more important.

“Zack... hey...stop that”, came his protests.

“Oh come on, Trav-” Zack was a little disappointed his advances were shot down so quickly.

“Why now? Not that I don't want to, but... why not just sleep?”

“I can't sleep. I think I still have too much energy left since, well, I guess we didn't get to do much outside. I thought maybe if I tire myself out a little it might help, but...” he looked down at what made his pants so tight “I think there's a different problem now. Sorry”

Travis couldn't deny that the problem in his own pants was bothering him as well, especially since it wasn't his fault, but rather than saying anything he just shot Zack a disgruntled look.

Zack broke the silence. “Hey, is it okay if we have sex?”

Travis immediately blushed ten times harder than he did before. He knew this question was coming, but hearing it is still something he's not used to.

“I-I'm not sure.... what if someone... you know, finds us? It's always dangerous.”

“I know, Trav. But we're so far out I don't think anyone would find us. Definitely not in this weather.”

Travis pondered for a few seconds before finally deciding that it would be okay. He lazily fiddled around with his zipper and shoved his pants off of his legs. He hesitantly pulled down his briefs as well, but Zack tried speeding up the process by gently pinning him down with one hand and peppering small kisses along his neck while using his other hand to remove Travis' briefs until they were just hanging off of one of his ankles. It was then that he realized they forgot something important.

“Oh no. We don't have any lube.”

“It's fine, we can use something else..”

Zack checked their surroundings but couldn't see anything that would be suitable, let alone sanitary enough to use, so he gave up and simply coated his fingers with saliva. He pushed his index finger in slowly, making sure not to hurt his brother. Travis looked slightly uncomfortable, but it's been a while since they last did this, so he wasn't as loose anymore. Zack pushed his finger around inside Travis' hole for a bit, and then added another one when he felt that one wasn't enough for stretching anymore.

He switched between scissoring him open and pumping his finger in quickly, until he brushed against a certain spot that made his brother's eyes shoot open as a quiet gasp escaped his lips. Zack continued to push against this spot and Travis shuddered a little and let out an almost inaudible moan every time. Zack would have sworn he couldn't get any harder, but his dick desperately wanted to prove him wrong. Travis was making these noises for him, because of him. He started to get a little impatient and pulled his pants down just enough to let his erection experience freedom and started stroking himself. He wanted to speed things up so Travis wouldn't have to wait so long and began pumping faster. He pulled his fingers out and Travis let out a disappointed whimper at the very sudden emptiness. This didn't last long however, since Zack came on his brother's hole and his own hand.

He decided to use his cum as extra lube and pushed three fingers inside Travis this time, trying to stretch him as much as possible. Everything seemed to go a little too slow for him though, because his eyes were on the way to closing again. Zack pulled his fingers out and used the remaining cum on his hand to lube up his own member a little and stroke himself to full hardness again. He positioned himself so the tip of his dick was touching his brother's entrance.

“You still awake? Are you ready or do you still need a minute?

Travis still seemed sleepy – or maybe not? Even he couldn't tell if his eyelids were this heavy because he needed sleep or was just a little exhausted from just now. “G-go ahead” is all he managed to get out of his mouth.

“Alright.”

Zack slowly pushed himself in, and once his head was inside he shoved his dick in all the way to the base. Whatever it was that made Travis so groggy before was now completely gone as his eyes shot wide open again, forming tears, and a yelp escaped his mouth.

Zack immediately got worried and thought that he messed up. “Shit, are you okay? Does it hurt? Was I too rough? We can stop if you want, I can just pull out again-”

“I-it's fine, I'm just.... I think my body j-just has to get used to it again, is all. Please gimme a minute...”

“Okay then.. tell me when you're ready, alright?”

Travis nodded in response. He felt the pain from before slowly subside and gave his brother the OK. Zack started by making slow, shallow thrusts that went increasingly deeper and eventually sped up too. Travis was already breathing heavily when Zack pulled his shirt up and licked a long, wet stripe across his chest. It made Travis heart beat even faster – if that was at all possible – the feeling of his brother's warm tongue against his skin was incredible. Zack began sucking on one of his nipples, teasing it with his tongue and giving the occasional little bite, and Travis had to really fight himself to not let out a moan. He did so anyway when Zack stopped assaulting his nipple to change the angle of his thrusts a bit and slammed his dick right into his prostate. Travis quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to muffle subsequent moans.

Zack noticed, and he didn't want that. He wanted to use this opportunity to the fullest. “You _~ah_... don't have to _~ngh_.. do that. No one but me _~hhah_... will hear.”

He went from long, quick thrusts to faster, shallower and deeper ones, effectively massaging his brother's prostate with his dick. Travis gave in and allowed himself to let any sound that he made just happen. Quieting his own moans wouldn't work anymore either way, since his hands quickly moved up to grasp his brother's shoulders. He gave up all self control as he was hit with waves of pleasure every time Zacks cock hit his prostate, and he was fine with that. He could see beads of sweat form on his brother's forehead, hear his occasional grunts and feel his quick, hot breaths on his face. Zack didn't seem like he'd last much longer either. It filled Travis with an indescribable feeling, knowing that his brother was feeling good because of him and he was feeling good because of Zack as well. Zack seemed to abruptly switch between quick, controlled thrusts and weaker, unsteadier ones. One of them hit Travis in just the right way and he gasped his brother's name-

“ _A-ah~ Zack!_ ”

-and came all over his stomach.

Zack could feel Travis' insides spasm around him, and that was what gave him the final kick. He leaned in closer to connect their lips as he slammed himself inside his younger brother a few more times and blew the biggest load of his life.

They broke apart from the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes while breathing heavily, letting their bodies come down from the high they just experienced. Zack slowly pulled out and Travis shuddered at the air touching his insides for just a moment. Zack managed to distract him from this with another short kiss. He tried to pull away but Travis hastily pulled his head closer for yet another one. They stayed like this for a while, simply embracing each other, giving little kisses and basking in the afterglow. In that moment neither of them cared what anyone else thought. It didn't matter if anyone thought that they shouldn't be together like this, that I was wrong to love another boy, especially not your own brother. It was irrelevant. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

After a while, Zack lifted himself off of his brother and pulled up his pants. He used a rag that was lying on the workbench and wiped the slightly smeared stain off of Travis stomach and his own shirt, as much as he could at least.

“You should probably get dressed again, too. Unless you wanna literally freeze your ass off, of course.”

It took Travis a minute to get himself together and pull his briefs back up. He made his way over to where he had thrown his pants and, with wobbly knees, put them back on. Zack was already waiting for him on the floor. Travis laid down next to him and nuzzled his face into Zack's chest, enjoying the sense of comfort it gave him. He could feel his brother's loving gaze rest on his head and hear his heartbeat, and he couldn't help but smile at that. Zack wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. He buried his face in his brother's hair and mumbled a quick

“Good night, Trav.”

But before the full sentence even left his lips, Travis was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -and when they woke up the next morning, their backs hurt because the floor is literally the worst place to sleep seriously you could have found a better place than that


End file.
